


Peace When You are Done

by WildandFreed94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Series, Gen, One-Shot Series, Post-Finale, Quote: Saving people hunting things (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandFreed94/pseuds/WildandFreed94
Summary: Post-finale. Sam and Dean have fought the good fight, and have saved the world. Now comes the peace that happens when the war is finished.
Relationships: Cassie Robinson/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Sam had barely wrapped his mind around the idea that he was going to be a _dad._ After all, he and Eileen had used protection and had agreed to wait until they were in a better position to _be_ parents. However, it seemed nature had other plans. Staring down at the pregnancy test with the two lines poking through, Sam's heart did a complicated somersault. Taking a deep breath, he did not have time to process any of his feelings toward it.

Looking out the window, he was not at all surprised to watch the Impala cruise down his driveway. It made sense considering Eileen and Cassie had become the best of friends in the months since Dean took a chance and drove down to Ohio to find her.

"Dean-" Sam started, his words tripping over one another. "I know Cassie probably-"

"Dude, just relax!" Dean grinned. "You're poppin' a vein. You got this. Just _breathe_."

Sam shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "We were going to wait-"

"Ah, well, about time you weren't the responsible one."

"Ha-ha."

"I just need you to know one very important thing," Dean stated, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I am going to be the uncle from your worst nightmare."


	2. Chapter 2

It still brought a chuckle to Dean's spirit when he imagined the look on Sam's face when he rolled up in the car to rub it in his face that he was going to be a dad. In the aftermath of their last big battle, life had been near boring for Dean. However, he knew that he would never say that again after Cassie slyly told him what Eileen confided in her the night before. Sam was going to be a dad, and he was going to be a damn good one, if he knew his baby brother at all. Shaking his head, he refocused on the task at hand. The wire had come up with a new case. A string of unusual murders that looked to be possessions. Checking his watch, he knew this would be a case he would be passing off to Claire and her gang. No way would Cassie allow him to miss her high-school reunion.

Clicking through his phone faster than he normally would have, he sent the coordinates to Claire, as well as the gruesome autopsy pictures he managed to find on the internet. A case like this demanded a prompt response, and he knew that better than anyone. Clicking his tongue while he waited for Claire's response, he kicked back on the chair and propped his legs up on the desk. Humming to the tune of his favorite song, he barely noticed Cassie come in from outside. Her purse was slung lazily over the crook of her elbow, and her other hand was shaking. Sitting up faster than the chair liked, he nearly fell out of it as he stood up.

"Cas? What's-what's going on?"

It could have been any number of things in his line of work. Even though he was somewhat retired from the life, apart from the cases that he simply could not ignore, the fear always existed that the past would come back to haunt him in some way.

"I...I don't know."

"Well, spit it out. My head's kinda spinning here."

The joke felt right on his tongue, but his mind was far from processing it. It was automatic, a response he had to any kind of serious situation.

"I'm...I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

A banshee. Of all things it had to be a screaming woman that caused ears to bleed. Wincing at the thought of going up against something like _that_ , Dean took his time getting out of the Impala. Claire was meeting him at the local bar with the information she had scrounged up. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for just about anything. Scanning the eyes of the patrons, he ignored the pressing eyes of the waitresses and made a beeline for the corner table. Claire was bent over her phone, her thumbs all but flying across the screen.

Raising his eyebrows as he sat down, he motioned the waitress to bring two shots. Claire seemed to finally recognize his presence, and looked up from her phone. A slow smile spread across her face as she leaned over the table to give him a tight hug. They had had quite the history, and had finally settled into a normal routine with each other. Eyeing the Manila folder that contained all the details of the case, he folded his hand under his chin.

"It's good to see you," Claire remarked. "For awhile, I thought you had disappeared off the face of the earth."

Dean shrugged. "Close enough."

"How's suburban life treating you?"

"Downright boring."

Dean would never admit that he secretly lived for the apple pie life that was now his. The times that he got to grill out when Sam and Eileen would drop by. Or when he hosted Super Bowl parties for the neighbors. Even being a sounding board for Cassie's latest writing was not half bad. Taking a long drink from the shot, he shook his head when Claire took a more slow approach.

"I heard something through the grapevine. Well, more like through Krissy. She said the Winchesters have gone paternal."

"Guilty."

With just over a month to go until his baby girl was due to arrive, Dean knew this would be his last case until the baby had time to settle. Not that he minded when he would transition to a consulting role to other hunters. Already, he had his contacts all lined up. Now all that was left to do was to put the finishing touches on the nursery. Instead of acquiring a professional, Dean had taken it upon himself to make the crib and the other fixtures for the room.

"That's really good, Dean. And Sam?"

"Oh, Sam," Dean hid his snort in his drink. "He's a walking billboard for infant safety. Seriously. The man's only had a kid for a few months, and he's the new super manny."

"I bet you love it."

"Yeah..."

Dean could not deny the sweetness of being able to hold his nephew, who also had his name, and spoil him rotten with everything he could think of. It made him just the slightest bit excited for the arrival of his own little baby, even if he harbored secret fears of his ability to be a good father after his upbringing.

"So-"

About to engage in the case, his phone distracted him. Giving Claire a look, he fished it out of his pocket, not surprised to find Cassie's name flash on the screen. As he listened to her fill him in on the details of the baby shower her mother was planning, a groan escaped him when he listened to the end of her plan. He was required to show up, and help set up the baby shower games she would play with her friends.

Life was about to get terrifying.


	4. Chapter 4

The hospital chair dug into his back, but Dean ignored it as he tuned into the sickening thud of his own heart. Cassie had been in labor for the last seven hours, and was showing no sign of progressing. Talk had been had among the doctor and Cassie as to whether or not she should have a C-section. Not having a clue what that all entailed, Dean simply contented himself with holding her hand and trying his best to make her laugh.

His knee jiggling up and down, his phone in danger of falling off said knee, Dean focused on the composure Cassie had. She had always been a tough girl, but even in labor she was defying every expectation. Even her own. Settling in for the long haul, he typed out a reply to Sam, and rolled his eyes when his brother reminded him that it was not safe for baby's to be laid on their tummy. Clicking his phone off, he resisted the urge to check the news. Claire, Krissy, and all the others had taken over for him.

Now all that was left for him to do was become a dad. Swallowing the lump in his throat when he thought of it, he reached out his hand and took Cassie's. Rubbing her wrist in soothing motions with his thumb, he could see how exhausted she was from the labor. This had been a long pregnancy, with a miscarriage scare and the fears that had plagued both of them. For Dean, that fear was presenting itself to an almost nauseating degree now. On the cusp of being a father, he wondered if he was simply dooming his daughter to more of the same from his childhood.

Sam seemed to be doing okay at it, but he was new. His son was only a few months old. Cassie, who had been trying to get some sleep, opened her eyes when she felt Dean squeeze her hand. Always perceptive, her eyes warmed when she sensed the internal struggle he was going through. Hiding it was pointless, and so he didn't even try.

"Tell me about him."

"Who?" Playing dumb was the only option.

"Don't be like that," she scolded, tapping his hand. "Your dad. Tell me about him."

This was one conversation he had avoided having with her. Not that Cassie had not pried and used every bit of her experience as a journalist to extract information, but he simply could not. Diving into that arena was a box he had kept closed for a reason, and he was not looking to open it.

"He was my dad. He was...a hard-ass, hunted all the time. That was when he wasn't drinking, of course." _And left me in group homes for months_ , _and_ _knock_ ed _me down a peg or two._

"And you're thinking you'll end up like him?"

Dean shrugged. "Sam seems like he's doing okay, so that means it'll probably all fall on me to continue that damn cycle."

It was a fear he had held ever since finding out about the baby. Looking down at his knees, he was shocked he wasn't passing out from the panic that was now coming in full-tilt. Cassie, for her part, remained silent as Dean worked through the myriad of emotion he was going through. It was one thing to be raised on the way he was, but he would not be able to live with himself if he raised his little girl anywhere close to how John did.

"I never met your dad, Dean, but I know _you_. Every stubborn, hard-headed part of you. And I also know how kind you are, how affectionate you are. And I know you would sooner die than raise this baby like that."

"Yeah..."

They did not get a further chance to talk. Bolstered by the drug the doctors had given her, Cassie's labor soon progressed at top-notch speed. Her fingernails soon clawed permanent marks into his arms as she held him for dear life. Focusing on her face, Dean was astounded at her ability to push even though she was in agony. Holding her hand as tightly as he could, he recited the words Sam had coached him to say in that moment. The baby was coming, and that only intensified the scream that came from Cassie's mouth. Bracing himself for the unpredictable emotion he knew was coming, he did not have time to think. The baby was there, and came out without warning.

Her cries soon filled the room as the nurses rushed to stabilize her before they allowed him to cut the cord. Staring into his daughter's sweet face, her gaze fixed directly on him, he felt a love he had never known ever in his life. She was only a few minutes old, and already he could see himself in her. Leaning over Cassie once the baby had been placed on her chest, he could not help but kiss the top of her head, and then Cassie's.

Hesitantly accepting the baby when Cassie held her out to him, he cradled her the way he had been shown. And then settled back in the recliner, and did what felt right to him. Holding the baby against his chest, he closed his eyes and listened to the rapid sound of her heart. It was similar to the rushing of his own. Holding out his hand for the baby, she soon rolled her tiny hand around his thumb.


	5. Chapter 5

Biting his tongue was never something Sam was known for, but especially when there was potential for his son to get hurt. Standing by the door, he shook his head as Dean swung DJ up in his arms, and carried him over to the icicles that were glistening as they dangled from the edge of the roof. He whispered something that made him laugh, but all Sam could see was the inherent danger in what they were doing.

"Alright, bud, see? You can lick-"

"Dude!" Sam had finally seen enough. "You are _not_ teaching my kid to _lick_ an icicle!"

Dean rolled his eyes, before hoisting DJ up on his shoulders. "Relax, Sammy. He's done it before. Hasn't hurt him. "

Sam could feel his eyes bugging out of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not gotten over the finale. And I doubt I ever will. It still brings me to tears every time I watch it. This is just a collection of head-canons centering on if both Dean and Sam got the life they deserved.


End file.
